Sync
by CMCE21
Summary: The only thing passionate they feel towards one another is hatred so why is Lissa walking in on them in that heart breaking position? A story of a fine line between love and hate. Story contains strong use of vulgar language and lemons
1. Chapter 1: Heartbeat Prologue

**SYNC**

Summary: The only thing passionate they feel towards one another is hatred so why is Lissa walking in on them in that heart breaking position? A story of a fine line between love and hate.

Disclaimer: Characters all belong to RM; I just like to manipulate them.

Happy Reading

* * *

**PROLOGUE: Heartbeat**

"We can't keep doing this Christian…" I whispered into his ear, my heart pounding hard and in beat with his. I grinded down on his hard member - despite my words - because I needed the friction before I muffled my moan with his clad covered shoulder. His grip on my waist tightened as he responded to my movement, his erection failing to reach its aim due to tracks' crotch.

"I need you." He whispered back as he lifted the hem of my tank and slipped his right hand underneath, gliding it across my skin and setting it on pleasurable fire.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to figure out how we had gotten into this messy situation. I failed to do that though, his lips had moved to my collarbone where he kissed it before heading up my neck. I moaned again as he found my sensitive spread of skin beneath my ear where he sucked it into his mouth, careful of his fangs, and sent my body further ablaze.

I tightened my legs around his waist where he had me against the wall of my bedroom, his fingers reaching higher whilst his left hand held me in place around my thigh, bringing me impossibly closer.

"Please, baby?" he whispered against my skin, hesitating to proceed further.

I felt momentarily angry at myself for reducing him to begging before brushing all rational thoughts out the window and bringing his lips to mine. I was in love with Christian Ozera and would never decline his plea; I was putty in his strong, capable hands.

With our lips connected and sending me into a breathless bliss, I grasped his shirt desperately, over it being a barrier for touching his smooth, silky skin. Breaking our kiss for a moment to free his body of the material then to throw it over his head, I couldn't help but to repeatedly be amazed by his muscled body, something so unusual for a Moroi. With our lips still distant, he took the chance to put me on my own two feet to strip me of my sweaty training clothes, reach into his pocket for what looked like a condom before discarding his jeans to the pile.

I couldn't hold back any longer so I quickly ripped the condom from his hand and free of the foil wrapping. I didn't need to see what I was doing, we'd had nearly 4 months of practice and he knew this which is why he had his lips against mine and his tongue in my mouth. I wasn't having that though, as much as I loved the taste of his sweet yet spice tongue, my hunger for something salty needed to be filled.

I twisted us around so that he was against the wall before dropping to my knees. His cock stood high in all his glory, pre-cum sliding down his shaft and completely condom free; I wasn't a bring fan of sucking on rubber.

I rested one hand on his thigh before looking up at him, his dark, lust-filled blue eyes the only permission I need before wrapping my lips around his knob and sucking at the cum. He moaned above me, his hand snaking his way into my hair and tugging gently as I slid more of him into his mouth. I loved giving him head, especially when his fingers unconsciously massaged my head when I did it.

"Rose… baby…" he moaned as I used my tongue, twisting it around him before sinking back down again.

His final straw was when I dragged my teeth gently against his skin, his eyes darkened again as his hand in my hair tightened, hips jerking and his other hand finally cupping the back of my head; it was his sign that he was going to cum. I sucked harder and soothed his cock where my teeth had dragged with my tongue before using my teeth again and that was all it took. He had a quick intake of breath before grunting pleasingly, his hold still tight but loosening as high decreased.

I don't know why because I didn't really like the taste of cum but his was a completely different story. I devoured his like it was water after I'd been dehydrated for a week; always salty but with a tinge of spice. My eyes rolled back as I swallowed his sticky load, the taste heavenly that I desperately want another round.

"Your turn my love… Don't be greedy." He smirks when I refuse to move, his eyes dancing with amusement with an underlying feeling that I couldn't pin.

He lifts me up before I can protest and places me on my bed, his lips kissing my neck, collarbone and chest as one of his hands cups my breast then squeezing my nipple. My breathing becomes short as he ventures lower with my mouth, his other hand resting on my thigh as I spread my legs for him. I gasp as his tongue dips into my belly button and his finger pinches my nipple a little harder, my arousal so high that I knew I've got a wet patch forming on the bed spread from my juices.

"Christian," I whimper as my clit throbs painfully, his hand still not moving from my thigh and his head still at my belly, his tongue, teeth and lips making me tingle in my toes as he moves from side to side.

"Hmmm?" he hums, the vibration making me moan as he sucks some skin in his mouth.

"Quit… teasing!" he managed, breathless and horny as ever.

I feel his lips curve when he releases me, a chaste kiss to the skin before he moves lower. It didn't matter that I was breathless; I still held my breath in anticipation, preventing my twitching hand from running it through his black hair and pushing it to my pussy.

_Finally_ he reaches my lips, his hot breath breezing over it as my clit throbs painfully beneath it. I release my held air but he's still holding my thigh so I know he's still in teasing mode.

I roll my eyes, my impatience getting the better of me; I reach for my clit myself. My hand quickly slides to my folds, pushing them open before he can even register what I'm doing before touching my clit. All pent up tension is suddenly released and I moan happily. My finger gets to work, rubbing it as Christian's breath fans it.

I don't know whether it was because he finally clicked that I was pleasing myself or if I had pulled him out of his trnace but he suddenly ripped my hand away, mid moan and slowing the build of my orgasm. I cried out annoyance and shock but that was also cut off too; the feel of his wet tongue vibrating against my clit was too amazing to continue complaining about.

"Fuck Chris!" I moan, my hand knotting itself in his hair as I opened my legs up for his better. Pulling him closer, his tongue lapped at the sensitive bud before sucking it into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue again sending my back soaring off the mattress and holding his head in place, a loud moan leaving me as I grinded against him. "I love it when you do that!" I manage out, completely bliss wrapping around me as he licks it.

Releasing his amazing suction on my clit, I watched as his hand finally left my thigh and ghosted up it, the finger tips brushing against my parted lips before dipping it into my cunt slightly. My walls clench anxiously but he pulls them away, his head leaving too even though my hand is still tangled amongst his thick black hair. I whine impatiently as I twist my hand free of it to finish the job, my orgasm so fucking close but I falter when I see him bring his fingers to his mouth, shiny with my juice before sucking them clean. I didn't know whether to feel jealous of his fingers because they were getting _my_ oral treatment or impossibly embarrassed because there was _a lot_ of juice coating his fingers.

"So wet for me baby… and you taste so fucking delicious too." He says huskily once his mouth is finger free. His eyes are unfeasibly darker, the icy blue seeming to take on the deep depths of the ocean as he inhales his fingers before slipping them back into his mouth even though there isn't even a drop left on them.

_Jealousy it is!_

But before I can do anything to ease my frustration, Christian has dived back in, his thumb finding my clit and rubbing it as his skilled tongue laps at my wetness, the muscle pushing deeper inside me repeatedly and I howled I happiness, my breath even shorter and my hand hanging onto his hair.

"Aww fuck, Chris! Right there baby!" I mustered up as much love I held for this man as I could, not only from the throws of lust we were currently in but because it was so true. As soon as he was in sight, my heart beat would either slow or race up and I'd always assumed it was to match his; he'd confirmed. Our hearts were in sync.

"Christian?" The small, whispered voice, broken hearted and sad was ignored as Christian switched his movements around, his mouth over my nub and his fingers burying themselves in my cunt, four of them stretching me happily and making me moan in bliss. He sucked my clit into my mouth one more time, flicks of his tongue making my legs clench around his head and my hand tugging at his hair.

Christian-created orgasms were as good as a vampire's bite; the heavenly ecstasy was addictive and made every part of my body tingle. I moaned loudly, his name the only coherent word I'm able to voice as he licked every drop of my cum.

"Love you baby," I whispered before lifting him to me, his lips meeting mine as his hands found my waist, his talented fingers digging into my skin when his erection brushed against my now sensitive core.

"I love you too Rose, my Rose." He murmured before kissing me again.

"CHRISTIAN!" It wasn't my imagination this time; the feminine voice was louder and not so sad anymore. Christian flew off me as if I was on fire, his naked form scurrying around my room to find his clothes. Me? I fell of the bed in shock then pulling the bed sheets over me, condom falling to the sight of all three of us.

"With Rose? My best friend?" With the bond gone, I no longer knew what she felt but I didn't exactly need it; her beautiful, angelic face was twisted into an overwhelming sadness. Her eyes though, even I was petrified; so livid and hateful.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if I should continue. I love the idea of Rose and Christian being together :)**


	2. Chapter 2: An Irresistable Plea

**SYNC**

**Hi Readers, thanks very much for your reviews/adds/favourites! They mean a lot ****especially since this is my first **_**Vampire Academy**_** fic!**

**Disclaimer: RM owns everything but the storyline.**

**Happy Reading**

Chapter 2: An Irresistible Plea

* * *

Rose's P.O.V

Flo Rida's "Club Can't Handle Me" blared through my phone, my alarm alerting me that it was 5.30 in the morning and time for a jog before heading to the Thrown Room where I'd stand guard for Lissa. I jerked at the noise before glaring at the mobile on Dimitri's side of the bed, very tempted to treat it like my pile of broken alarm clocks and throw it at the chipped wall on the opposite side of my bed. After my latest victim had chimed, bringing me to consciousness yesterday, I threw it, broke it and cussed for damaging yet another one for the month before deciding I would use the phone knowing I'd promised myself that I'd make this one last.

With a sigh, I let the song play, too tired to reach over and switch it off. _Least it beats the beep, beep, beep of the fucking clock!_ I thought, resting my hands on my stomach.

"… _rounds can I get a Kato  
Paparazzi trying to make me pose  
Came to party to I came no more  
Celebrate coz that's all I know  
Tip the groupies takin off their clothes  
Grand finale' like superbowl  
Go hard run the show  
That's right wild out got money to blow  
More light more ice when I walk in the door  
No hype I do it big all over the globe  
Yeah!"_

With another sigh, I finally reached over to the chest of drawers, not bothering to look as my fingers tried to find the right button. The smell of ink filled my nose and I flinched away from it before realising my face had landed on a piece of paper, Dimitri's bunched up writing becoming identifiable.

_**Morning Roza,**_

_**I had a Graveyard shift at the Main Gates. I don't finish until lunch so you'll see me strapped to the bed naked… since you won the bet!**_

_**Xoxo**_

"Thanks babe." I whisper at the paper, a smile curving my lips as I pushed the sheets off my naked body. Moving to my closet, I pull on a sports bra, undies, tights and a tank top before securing my stake in the hand made belt and tying my shoes. I loved beating Dimitri when we raced or sparred, whoever won had the loser as their sex slave for a whole night… don't know why we agreed to that, we did it at least three times a day.

Making my way down to the tracks, I bathed in the warmth of the fading sun, the feel of it sending tingles throughout my body but making my eyes hurt as they adjusted to the different light. Living on the Moroi schedule definitely had its disadvantages.

As soon as my shoe clad feet hit the rubbery material of the tracks, I dropped my water bottle and towel before stretching. I could see a couple of other dhampirs on the other side of the track, one a girl and another I recognised as on of my close friends' Eddie. His long legs pounded at the track before they quickened into a sprint; must be coming to the end of his training. The girl dhampir was jogging at a slower pace, her long length of dark brown hair swishing in the air and muscular legs and arms flexing with every movement.

Adrian immediately came to mind. I didn't know how to feel about his girlfriend when he returned two weeks ago because she looked so much like me, down to the very length of said hair. She was older then I by a year but her face had a maturity that mine could never hold (though she didn't act it), even when I turned 40. She's the same height, taste in clothes, music, fighting style, same attitude and recklessness that it freaked me out after I got over the shock of nearly seeing a mirror image of me. Adrian's obsession with me was unhealthy and nearly landed him in hospital when Dimitri put the pieces together.

But Tamara wasn't as good as me. Regardless of the lack of experience she'd had with Strigoi, she had deemed herself top dog in the first week of her arrival only to be knocked down a few notches when she started on me. Then she did it again… and again… and again. I hated her more then when I hated Mia last year.

"Sup Rose?" Eddie pulled me from my thoughts, his voice strained slightly due to need of air as he slowed to an on the spot jog.

"Not much man." I grin as I finish a leg stretch and turn to the track ahead. "Finishing up?"

He nods before moving ahead of me. "I'll jog with you around once for my warm down."

I nod in return before I take off, the sun's rays cooling slightly as it takes cover by a thick gray cloud. "Working today?"

Eddie's breathing lets me know he's not about to talk so he just nods.

"What did you do last night Castile? You're never usually this exhausted…" I tease, his relationship with Mia always reeling him in for tormenting… that and my sex life has him blushing for a good hour after we've spoken.

Eddie rolls his eyes, giving me a gentle shove as me pass Tamara. "I'm pushing myself a bit harder," he says with pride. "I only usually do 17 laps before heading to the weights but figured I can squeeze in another two or three each week."

I nod in understanding, the pressure of recent Strigoi sightings near Court putting all dhampirs a little on edge.

"So it hasn't got to do with Mia giving you any?" I try to lighten the mood once I see his eyes taking on a steely appearance.

No matter that his face has already taken on a red flush from his exercising, a blush deepens it as he gushes out with a nervous laugh. "Only you would go from laps to talking about my sex life."

I grin as we finish my first lap in silence before he breaks away with a bye.

After my 11th lap, I've caught up to Tamara again so I get ready to breeze past her, not wanting to be in her presence longer then necessary but she knows I'm coming. In Hathaway style, she throws a smirk over her shoulder before sidestepping causing me to jerk to a stop at the very last moment.

I glare at her. "What the fuck Harrison?" I breathe heavily. I hated stopping when it wasn't my time to, my lack of air throughout the exercise always caught up to me so it took that extra bit of effort to push myself to get started again. Stupid, I know but I wasn't a morning person and took pleasure in my morning jogs; hell, this was my real wake up call.

"You fucking ran into me bitch! Learn to control your balance." She hisses in a winded voice before taking off again.

I glare at her retreating form, my brain forming the perfect final say I'd have for her; running up behind her, spinning her around before reacquainting her with my fist. _Bitch!_

"Hathaway!" I turned my attention to the unmistakable voice of Christian Ozera. I hated that subconsciously I thought he looked good in a pair of dark washed jeans and a black fitted shirt, the dark colour matching his hair and making his icy blue eyes pop.

"Sparky. What's up?" I sighed in annoyance, my earlier encounter with Tamara killing what little good mood I had as I made my way to the Thrown room.

Christian glared at me, the many nicknames I had for him always fuelling the hate we have for each other. As much as I wanted Lissa to be happy and knowing Christian made her happy, I couldn't understand why I didn't want them to be together again.

"Please don't start shit or mock me but I was wondering if… if…" he hesitated before sucking in a deep breath, "you could help me with my combat training?" The only reason I didn't laugh in his face or let the cockiness that swelled inside me show on my face or play dumb and make him repeat it was only because he stuttered. Christian _never_ stutters.

I did however grin because lets face it; Christian Ozera is an arrogant bastard and prided himself for not asking help. "Why are you asking me Pyro?"

Any doubt or nervousness he felt washed away and twisted into a glare. "Because."

"That doesn't answer anything Ozera." I smirked before continuing on to the Thrown Room, the fact that the ball was very firmly in my court letting my cockiness ease through.

"Can't you just help me? I've got the basics and have been exercising to increase my endurance." He sounded very casual but his eyes shimmered in slight desperation.

I was that much of a judgemental bitch to Christian that I didn't know how to feel about that fact that he was asking for help and in a polite, decent manner. "Why me Christian? Have you asked your Guardian?" _Why didn't I just say Dimitri's name?_

"No I haven't asked Dimitri." He sighed and I could tell he could only take so much of my attitude; the walls he always held up around me were slipping back into place, his carefree, sadistic view on life rebuilding itself. "Will you do it or not?"

"It depends on your reason Christian." I responded seriously, halting my walk and facing him. "You know I'm all for Moroi fighting against Strigoi, blah, blah, blah but you're different to other Moroi." I can't believe I was about to say this. "I know you, like, I know you personally. If it was some random Moroi, I would probably be a bit more lenient in giving a helping hand but you ain't just some Moroi. You're my best friend's boyfriend Christian."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Christian said in suspicion.

"It has a lot to do with it." I sighed in defence. Christian wasn't just an anybody and even though I hated to admit it, he held a spot in my heart ever since that day in Spokane. Training him meant preparing him for a fight, a battle that he could very possibly never walk away from. Could I put Lissa through that pain? Could I put myself through that pain? Teaching him to fight made Moroi fighting alongside Guardians real, too real and something that just didn't settle well inside me; _they came first_ had been drilled into my head to hard.

"Will you train me or not Rose? I want to be prepared for anything when it comes to Strigoi." He was impatient now but I could see the plea in his eyes, that desperation sinking in even though his wall was back up.

"The answer is going to remain 'no' until you give me your reasons for asking me." I said sternly, inside though, I didn't like him begging me one bit.

"Fuck Rose!" he growled out, hands thrown in the air in frustration. "I only want the best training! You're the best!" he glared at me again, his steely gaze sending an icy shiver down my spine. "There! You happy? Is that what you want to hear? I'm fucking begging you Rose. Please teach me." His voiced turned pleading again.

_Whoa! Back up Ozera! More pleading?_ I didn't know what was wrong with me but I couldn't deny Christian if he was begging, the thought of it was outrageous and something that didn't go with him. At all.

Masking my shock and desperate need to apologise for making him suffer, I threw my man eating smile at him before turning back to the path. "Damn straight I'm the best Ozera. Meet me in the gym at 3. I want to see what you've got."

_What the fuck Rose!_

* * *

Walking into the gym, I was glad it was fairly deserted; only 4 other dhampirs spread out in the area either sparing or doing weights. I walked into the Woman's Locker Room and stripped myself of my uniform, replacing them with a black tank top and basketball shorts before grabbing the duffel bag and heading out a small area of the gym that had floor to ceiling mirrors were I began stretching.

"Have any of you seen Rose Hathaway?" I barely heard Christian's request, his voice carried down the corridor to this room was muffled.

I rolled my eyes before I quickly stood and headed for the door only to walk right into him. With an 'oomph', I stumbled back slightly before getting my balance and glaring at him.

"Right back at ya Rose." He scowled before putting a water bottle down and walking past me. Again, I didn't like that I enjoyed seeing what I saw; his black shirt had been replaced with a white tank top and gray sweats, his ass looking pretty tight against the material.

_Why was I doing this again?_ I sighed before turning around and finishing my stretches.

Warm up completed, I stood and waited impatiently for Christian to finish his. Why had I only just started noticing little, insignificant things about Christian? Why did I feel a pang of anger and guilt when Christian came to the Thrown Room and kissed Lissa affectionately on the forehead? Why did I feel jealous when Christian laughed at something Lissa had quietly said to him? Why did I suddenly notice when I was pissed at Christian that he had four different smiles (all of which looked completely normal, like he was happy to someone that wasn't overanalysing him like I did) when he was with Lissa; a nervous smile that always followed his pretend laugh, a genuine smile that made his eyes dance happily, a bored smile that usually occurred when he shook his head slightly only to brush it off his face like he needed something to do, and his tender smile, one that seemed to make him have a tinge of a glow.

"Ok, so how do you want to begin this?" Christian spoke with minimal confidence, something that caught me off guard.

"Like I said Pyro, I wanna see what ya got." I taunted, ignoring the need to dive into my head fuck and sort out this shit about the man standing in front of me. "Give me your best shot."

He didn't need much encouragement, he quickly threw himself into a fighting stance before springing into action, throwing a fist at my upper body only to be blocked. I let him go at me in attack, correcting his movements as we went before I'd throw in a random move to try and catch him off guard and back into defence. It was an uncoordinated dance and I could tell that every time I corrected him or suggested a different angle, he'd get pissed off and his adrenaline would rocket then go at me harder, using the moves I'd suggested.

"Focus Christian!" I ordered after he failed to block a fist to his ribs that I snagged on him for the sixth time. "You're leaving yourself open!"

"Don't yell at me Rose! I'm doing exactly as you say!" he barked back in frustration, his hand going to his rib that I'm sure must be aching.

"No you're not Fireboy!" I growled back before moving to stand behind him. His back to my chest, two thin layers of material separating our sweaty skin with our body heat meshing together. I ignored the part of my brain that picked up the buzz of electric current, instead focused in pretending that we were two sides of the same magnet, forcing to coexist put pushing each other away whenever the strength was built. I shook my head before reaching for his wrist, clutching it firmly and holding it through the air. I once again ignored the feel of a shock jolting my body where our skin touched, I ignored the mental sigh of happiness that part of my brain released and I brushed off the overwhelming sensation that went straight to my fucking pussy.

"Hold your hand this high so when I come at you, it won't take as long for you to drop your arm and these muscles to take the blow." I moved his arm in sync with mine before dragging my fingers to put out his triceps and biceps. "The triceps are the outer muscle, it'll hurt like a bitch but a bruised muscle is less painful then a cracked rib." I tried to regain my breathing that had become shallow but I think he picked up on it, his lip twitching in the slightest so I knew he was holding back a smirk, holding in a smartass comment. I was extremely grateful.

"You don't need to make up moves just to cop a feel Hathaway." Scratch that, grateful my ass.

"You wish Pyro!" I seethed, letting go of him as if he were on fire. "If you are not going to take this seriously then you're just wasting my time!" the wasting my time comment was only half true because I was getting a work out from this. I wasn't about to him but whoever had taught him to fight had trained him well; he knew what to do and how to block more then half my blows I'd thrown at him.

Christian didn't say anything but let his smirk spring forward, turning to face me then throw his hands up into his fighting stance. "Again!" he snapped.

My eyebrow twitched at the demand and I glared at him, not liking one bit that Christian was trying to order me around. I could handle authority, I could voice the respected titles for anyone above, below or on the same level of me but I couldn't handle any type of order from Christian, especially when I was training his ass.

Due to my 'hesitation', he dropped his fists and glared at me. I internally smirked before landing a punch to his nose, the sound of cracking bones would once have been music to my ears but I instantly regretted my action. As Christian stumbled back, I followed his every move and caught him before he fell on his ass.

"I didn't mean to break –" Christian brushed me off forcibly, clinging to his nose and a string of profanities filling the air.

I quickly ran to my bag and pulled a towel from it before giving it to Christian. "Hold your head back slightly and gently pinch the bridge of your nose." I instructed, trying to be calm. Unexplainable anger and self hatred bounced within me at the sight of a few stray tears mixing in with the flow of his blood because I was the reason he was like this, I had broken his nose and giving him a pair of black eyes that always went with it.

I watched with frantic eyes as Christian tilted his head slightly, the white towel becoming soaked with blood quickly. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, not sure were to put my hands.

His only response was to growl at me before sitting down on the mats and sighing.

"I'll go grab an icepack." I said remembering the freezer that was settled in the main area of the gym. I didn't wait for his response, just jumped up and out the door.

I had wanted to hit Christian so many times in the past but now that I'd managed to do it, I didn't feel so great. The arguments we'd had ever since Lissa and him first got together didn't seek revenge like they used to, the need to slam his head into a wall wasn't heavy and neither was the desperation to drive my foot up his ass. He'd grown on me and had taken the roll of the big brother I never wanted…

"Jeez chica, who got a good one on you?" I had reached the freezer and wrenched the door open a bit too forcefully causing anything that was in the doors to rattle. I turned my attention to a dhampir by the name of Juan Perez, the top of my head just brushing his chin with an olive complexion that Mexicans possessed. With a solid upper body and muscular legs shaped by God himself, the man was to die for. He was a very sexy Guardian that I would definitely sink my teeth into if Dimitri hadn't occupied them, that and he was a fellow Guardian for Lissa.

I looked down at my hands, only now noticing the few drops of smeared blood on my hand, wrists and now the ice pack.

"Perez, what the fuck do you take me for?" I smirk back, forgetting all about how the blood got there.

He chuckles at me. "What are you doing later? Wanna grab some dinner with me?" his dark forest green eyes made him look that much hotter but he knew Dimitri was my man; what was he playing at?

"I won a bet with Dimitri." I dropped my voice to a husky seduction and winked so that he knew what I meant, my mind conjuring up how I'm going to have my way with him.

I slight grimace masked his flirting and he nodded. "I saw that, you totally wiped the floor clean there chica. So rematch tomorrow?"

I watched as his finger flitted between the two of us whilst I mentally checked what I had going for me tomorrow. I grinned when I realised I had the whole morning free before glancing around him, checking the vinyl. "Sure babe, the floor could use another clean."

I winked and walked back in the direction I came from, ice pack numbing my hand and reminding me that Christian was in need of it and Juan's laughter in my wake. "Tease." He yelled behind me.

"10 am Perez. Don't miss it." I threw over my shoulder before walking through the small distance of the hall to Christian.

"Took your time!" he hissed as he reached out for the ice pack. I gladly gave it to him before shaking my hand, waiting for it to come back alive. I watched as he wrapped a corner of the towel around the icepack then raised it to his clean face; smears of his blood saturated the remaining of the towel and droplets of the red liquid on his white, sweaty shirt.

"Sorry Christian, I have a lot of rematch requests." I replied, my previous self loathing swelling in me once more. If someone told me three days ago that I'd be feeling bad about something that I'd done to Christian, I would've laughed in their face before recommending them to see a doctor in the psycho ward; now, it took everything in me not to break down and cry over hurting him. "I'm so sorry Christian."

"Don't worry about it Hathaway!" He growled again before wincing.

"Do want to see if Lissa can come down and fix it?" I whispered guiltily.

"She can't just drop everything and come running to tend to a broken nose Rose!" He barked causing me to flinch away from him. "She's the Queen; there are more important things then this." I didn't know how to take the way he gestured to his whole body instead of just his nose. Where the pair going through a hard time? No, because I'd seen their happiness in the Thrown Room a few hours ago. If that was the case then why did he sound so bitter? Must be the pain he's going through.

"Right… maybe I should take you to see a doctor?"

"Hell no! I hate doctors just as much as I fucking hate you!"

_Ouch!_ I resisted the aggressive side of me, urging me to give him a busted lip to go with his newly colourful face. "Well what the fuck do you want me to do?" I yelled back becoming offended by his words and actions. "This sort of shit happens all the time in training! Do you know how many cracked ribs I've had? Broken noses, black eyes? Do you know how many sprained ankles and wrists I've had? Split lips and cuts? Hell, what about the times I've had bruised or broken knuckles? Cracked skin, blistered hands –"

"God, cry me a river!" he hissed under my breath, interrupting my toxic ramblings. "I get it, the list goes on! Poor, poor Rose Hathaway." He dropped his voice to sound like a whiney child.

My eyebrow twitched again and my fist clenched, my own snare fixing my face as my defence continued to grow. "Listen here Pyro; it doesn't matter what the fuck you're hurting from, Strigoi are not going to care! It doesn't matter if they've broken both my legs; I'm still going to fight until my last breath!" My voice was rising, "You want me to train you, I suggest you throw that rag aside, get off your ass and fucking come at me without a drop of fear or pain showing."

Christian threw the towel aside and stood, his face fierce and hands clenched, just like mine. "I'm not as strong as you Hathaway!"

"Then maybe you should hit the weights." I snap, his insults bouncing my head replaying themselves.

He glared at me hard; his icy blue eyes seemed to dance with blue fire as his breathing became short and heavy. Aside from our deep breathing, his steps towards me were the only sound. He wasn't going to attack me, that was for sure but he did barge into my shoulder, his tense body knocking me back a step before he stepped to the door, closing it with a thud.

I couldn't stop the trickle of fear within me because even though I didn't turn around or use the wall mirrors, I knew he was still there behind me, silent and unpredictable. The tension that filled the room wasn't one for war so I knew he wasn't going to burn me with his element. The tension between us was loathing, so fucking thick that a knife would be bent if it tried to stab it.

"Rose…" he whispered right behind me, his hot breath fanning the back of my neck and his body heat again interlocking with mine. He gripped my shoulder and spun me around and even though I could stop him without so much as using my hands, I let him. The skin he cupped with his hand tingled before spreading fire within me, going straight to my abdomen and making my panties wet. The only thing I was supposed to feel when he touched me was disgust or anger. Lust and need weren't supposed to be ignited within me.

"Christian," I say barely above a whisper but I knew he heard me. _Jeez, don't sound needy or seductive Rose! _His eyes still seemed to hold that icy blue fire, one I'd only just realised he'd had when he was with Lissa, both completely naked and using a condom to separate their skins from touching where necessary.

"I hate you with everything I am but I need you just as much." His voice was venomous but nothing else was said as he pushed me into the wall, his lips pressed to mine that any resistance I had at preventing the flood of passion within me was diminished. Christian was kissing me and I wasn't pushing him away, I was encouraging him by responding, moving my lips to match his. His hands were pulling me to him, gripping hard at my clad covered skin whilst his body was pushing me to the wall. The desperate need to feel him controlled my hands so before I knew it, I had my once numb hand under his shirt and digging into his back, pulling him closer whilst the other made its' way to his head, twisting into his hair and also pulling him closer.

More electricity buzzed between us as his tongue slid across my lips and fireworks seemed to explode as I met his with mine. I moaned into his mouth as they twisted together and once again we were desperate to pull ourselves closer to each other. My hand on his back reached higher, fingers digging in as his hands slide under my shirt, lifting it slightly before tingles broke out within me where our skin met. He moaned into my mouth before pulling away from my stomach, his hand sliding down to my leg before lifting it up.

Through the haze Christian had given me, I realised what he was doing and lifted it up and wrapped it around his waist before bringing my other up and linking it with my foot as his hand slid to my butt. He pressed me closer to him but used the wall to keep his balance, squeezing my ass and causing me to moan. I could feel his penis brushing my core, his height causing it to just stand below my ass whilst my crotch was against me abdomen. It didn't matter, my pussy was so wet and I was so horny that I began to grind against his abs.

Breathing, the stupid necessity that it was, became more short and needy, especially when I'd moan into his mouth. I pulled away finally, breathing in as much air as I could as I continued to grind against him, clinging to him as tight as he held me. My lips found his neck as he lowered me slightly on the wall so I quickly began to kiss, suck and lick at his sweaty skin as he met my thrusts. With the new position, his erection now pounded against my clit and I moaned in happiness, finally getting the friction I so badly needed.

"Rose…" He groaned above me, his grip tightening as he rubbed his cock against me clad covered clit. The sensation was fucking awesome and my orgasm was building, something that usually took Dimitri minutes to produce. And with that thought, all things must come to an end.

My lips froze against his neck and I quickly withdrew my hands from under his shirt and out of hair. "We can't do this Christian!" I said with such pathetic regret that I didn't know I could do such a thing. I pushed him away once my feet were on the ground, whimpering to add to my pitiful behaviour.

_What the fuck was that? What the hell is wrong with me?_ I couldn't stop the tears springing to my eyes, Dimitri's face looming before me with such betrayal end heartache that I did nothing to stop them from exiting my eyes and sliding down my cheeks. I had cheated on Adrian with Dimitri, lost Adrian and got Dimitri back and now I was making out with Christian? I'm nothing more then a slut. And what made it worse? Christian was Dimitri's Moroi.

"I'm sorry Rose… I don't know what…" he trailed off, his own tears watering his eyes. The fire in them was gone and I hated that I was longing to see them again.

I shook my head before wiping the tears from my eyes. I had cheated on Dimitri, the love of my life with Christian, my worst enemy.

A choked sob later, I picked up my bag and flung open the door, racing to the woman's locker room, praying that the Gym would be deserted. Once again, I wished that I hadn't dug myself a notorious life because if someone knew I was in the building, I could guarantee that they would stop their movements just to watch me. I didn't bother to look up to see if anyone was in the room, just walked hastily to the locker room and to the sink with the mirror reflecting a teary eyed slut. Turning the cold water on too far, the water gushed out with such high pressure that when I cupped my hands under it, the water splashed up, up my wrists and over the porcelain sink.

With a deep breath I turned the tap pressure down and cupped the water in my hands and when I thought it had pooled enough, I splashed it with my face before repeating it another 3 times. _Dimitri and Lissa… Oh God! Lissa!_ Another wave of tears flooded my eyes as I threw her into the equation; she was going to be so broken hearted too!

My two best friends, my lover and a person I considered a sister, my Moroi were going to be so crushed. Waves of guilt near crippled me so I hung onto the basin for dear life, silent tears leaking down my face and I held in all audible cries. They would never forgive me. Both so kind hearted, I wouldn't be surprised if it shattered their beautiful souls.

As I sucked in numerous deep breaths, trying to ease my tears and suffocate my sobs, my phone chimed from my bag alerting me off a message. With a final deep breath and another splash of water to my face, I spun around to the where I'd dropped my duffle bag uncaringly on the floor and pulled the phone from its pocket.

I squeezed my eyes shut in disbelief before scolding myself for the mischievous emotions bouncing around me; Christian had texted me. Though I was unexplainably excited by his text, my thumb shook as it hovered over the 'OPEN' option.

_**R,**_

_**Don't stress. It's my fault and it won't happen again. It's our little secret just as long as you pretend it never happened. I still hate you.**_

_**C.**_

"Yeah, easier said then done!" I whispered with an eye roll, his declaration of hatred making my knees wobble.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you enjoyed guys. Please let me know if you did :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Restless Nights

**SYNC**

**Just a quick thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts! You guys are the shit and I appreciate them! Please keep them coming **

**Disclaimer: Plots mine and the characters you don't recognise.**

**Chapter 3: Restless Nights**

I couldn't sleep, not even with Dimitri holding me tightly to his chest. I hated that I didn't feel home anymore; his hold didn't feel right. I despised that I didn't feel dirty for hooking up with Christian, loathed that I felt cold without him near and absolutely detested that Christian was the _other guy_ who made me feel like this; there were so many other men that were better then him.

I was surprised Dimitri didn't pick up on all this guilt and sadness; he could usually read me like an open book. Instead he just kissed me on the forehead when I walked in the door 15 minutes after the text (deleted of course) and 5 minutes after a shower at the gym and stripped his clothes of his body and laid like a starfish on the bed, his thick cock high in the air with an amused smile on his lips. I remember giggling like an idiot, all worries mostly forgotten as I stripped and crawled to his face, my fingers breezing gently across his shaft before claiming his lips.

His lips against mine didn't even set that spark off like it used to; I mean, I had to fake my orgasm for crying out loud!_ Fuck my life!_

With a sigh, I turn my body the other way to face the window causing him to grunt quietly before twisting his body so that it was still pressed to mine and hands resting on my bare stomach. This used to be heaven, peaceful and the most exciting part of the day that I'd look forward to… now it was ruined because I was in the wrong man's arms.

I looked at the window, the few birds that hung around vampires flying all over the place in search of food or maybe to just stretch their wings, either way; they looked so happy with the risen sun as their background. Glancing over at the clock on the wall, it was 10.47 in the morning human time and due to the season being Fall, it would be somewhat chilly for a day in Pennsylvania.

Struggling to be smooth, I gently slid out from Dimitri's hold and grabbed some booty shorts and one of his shirts before opening the sliding door and sitting down on the small balcony. _God! His aftershave smells so invasive!_

With a sigh I watched as any animals that dared to come near the Guardians' building fluttered or ran away quickly, their senses alerting them that an unnatural creature was near. Christian quickly popped in my head, not that he ever left after Dimitri made love to me but his face became that much more clearer.

Lissa has been my best friend since we were 5, how could I let myself lust after Christian? Her boyfriend? How could I think of wanting another when I had Dimitri? Especially after everything we've been through. What about Adrian? Why could he have never been good enough for me? Why did I have to want another man? Why the fuck did I manage to live up my name of being a heart breaker?

No matter the urge to let my eyes leak and my sobs be voiced, I stayed quiet and tried to sort through my thoughts and emotions. _Always wanting what I can't have._

Would I even be able to look at Christian the say way? How could I think we can return back to normal when I knew his lips had a fuck ton better use then talking? My hand subconsciously wondered to my lips at that particular thought, touching it with gentle fingers and my imagination bringing up the kiss in my head. His lips had a silkiness feel, I liked that they were somewhat rough too, made it more real.

I growled at that thought because it was real; I tore my hand away from my lips with disgust. _Damn it! I was not just thinking about Christian's lips against mine!_

"Roza?" My head snapped up to the sliding door and I let out a surprised gasp. Dimitri gave me a worrisome look and his body was somewhat tense. Half of his bare chest was inside, the other half outside with his worn out track pants claiming the skin of his legs. _Why can't this make me heart skip a beat before going crazy?_ I mentally cried, so angry at myself that Dimitri was too muscular, too tanned, too light haired and brown eyed for me.

"Dimitri…" I whispered back, trying to give a smile that wouldn't give away my fucked up thoughts and feelings.

"What's wrong?" His face was so concerned as he opened the door wider before closing it behind him after he'd slid through. _This was just going to kill him!_

"Christian asked me to train him…" I whispered still, grabbing his hand and curling my fingers through his. I could fall in love with him all over again… right?

"Yes, he told me when I went to go check in on him." He said quietly before pulling me to his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder, just in ear range of his steady heart beat. It was an obligation that all Guardians had to fulfil; if your Moroi is on the court grounds, you were to check in on them on a daily basis.

"I guess it just makes this whole Moroi fighting Strigoi real." I felt guilt swivel inside me for lying to him. I cheated on him and now I'm lying to my boyfriend. I was the worst girlfriend in the world.

He chuckles above me, the noise creating a small vibration through his chest and releasing the tension in the hard muscles. "It's a good thing Roza. Fighting side by side with them will be hard at first but it'll work… plus, you and Christian have already fought together." He whispered that bit then lifted my chin up so we were looking eye to eye. _Don't lie Rose, he'll know you're lying. DON'T LIE!_ I repeated the mantra in my head as I held his gaze; it was impossible to not stutter or not try and look away when he had me like this. "You two make a deadly team. The badass dhampir and the Pyro Moroi." He laughed again before kissing my forehead. "You can't go wrong."

_Yeah we're deadly babe, deadly to our loved ones too._ I thought with a frown.

"Roza, don't frown. It'll be ok." I nod hesitantly, playing with my lie to the max before tilting my head up to find his lips. "I know the _'they come first'_ is drilled heavily in here," he gently tapped my head with a smile "but it'll work out because they'll be taught. No inexperienced Moroi is going to be beside us fighting Strigoi if they don't have training… I promise that Roza." And with that promise, he sealed it with a kiss that was perfect… had it been Christian.

_His_ lips were never going to touch mine again; Dimitri and I were going to work. I was going to make it work. Rose Hathaway was not going to fall for one Christian Ozera. _That's my promise to you Dimitri._

"Again!" Christian barked, his hands pushing him up from the padded floor, sweat on every inch of his body and breathing heavy.

The only sign that I've given to acknowledged his demand was by throwing my fist at him followed closely by the other before putting my weight on the balls of my heels and repeating the process. I had to give it to Christian, we'd been at this for nearly two hours now and I could tell he could still go for a few more. He was on the defence, insisting that Dimitri was very capable of taking care of him but in the chance that a Strigoi got through, he could at least defend himself without the need of fire unless he was desperate. So here we were, frustration building inside him because he hadn't once made me stumble or knocked me on my ass. Me? I was frustrated alright, sexually though. Every time any part of my skin came in contact with his, it would tingle and make a burst of fire within me. I was actually shocked he hadn't done any damage to me, the simple touch alone would suck me into a world of 'Rose and Christian Only'.

_Yeah, you're so good at keeping promises._ My mind quipped sarcastically after Christian's fingers gazed my neck with force. _Yeah, you guessed right! I'm knee deep and stuck in shit creek._

"Again!" Christian seethed once I'd kneed him in the gut in response to his jab.

"Christian… maybe we should slow down some?" I tried to say calmly even though I was taking a tiny thrill at seeing him suffer at my hands. That and if I touched him one more time, I was going to jump him.

"No!" he continued to me, shoulders square and feet stomping against the padding. "I need to knock you off your feet!"

I sighed but let him come at me, throwing basic attack moves at him. It had been 9 days since _that_ event occurred and it was killing me to have him all alone and to myself but never able to feel any part of him against me, especially those lips. Dimitri still didn't know and took my silence and frustration as concern for Moroi learning to defend themselves. Lissa still acted normal, treating me like a sister and showing public displays of affection to Christian.

I hated watching them kiss or snuggle or so much as touch. It used to sicken me with disgust, now it just sickens me with jealousy and self hatred. She is my best friend and she deserves happiness but Christian wasn't the right person to give that to her because I was meant to be on the receiving end of his affections.

"Fuck!" I yelled in frustration causing Christian to stop his movements and let his jaw drop in surprised. I slammed the palm of my hand to my forehead before my thumb and middle finger wriggled to each of my temples and then began rubbing. These thoughts and simmering resentment was getting ridiculous! I needed to get it out of my head, body and soul. _Christian belongs to Lissa! Dimitri belongs to you! Lissa belongs to Christian and you belong to Dimitri! Dimitri is my boyfriend, best friend, lover and soul mate. Not Christian! DAMN IT! NOT CHRISTIAN!_

Squeezing my eyes shut, I rubbed harder at my temples as if any lustful or longing thoughts and feelings would be removed from my head. _Christian and Rose are not together!_

"Great, I'm talking in third person in my own thoughts!" I mumbled sarcastically under my breath.

"Rose?" And then he speaks, his deep, luscious voice wrapping around me and seeping warmth into me. _Couldn't he tell I'm trying to get him out of my head?_

"What?" I snap, the effects of his fucking voice driving myself further into both self and sexual frustration. _Again: Fuck. My. Life!_

"What's wrong with you now?" He didn't sound the least bit concerned as he glared at me. _And you still want to touch him?_

"I thought you had a running list on what's wrong with me?" I hiss back, somewhat relieved I still had my especially reserved sarcastic nature for Christian only.

"You'd think I wouldn't have lost it with how fucking big it is!" He snapped back without missing a beat.

"I didn't know you were stalking me Fire Crotch! I thought you only did that to Lissa?"

He glares at me with hatred but it makes my heart beat harder and faster because I can see the smallest spark in his eyes. "I am not and never have stalked you!"

I shrug my shoulders and smirk again. "I don't blame you Sparky, it's just a little weird considering you're my best friend's man." I try my hardest to voice it with a teasing tone and I think I succeed because there's another spark in those icy blue eyes; why the fuck was I playing with fire?

"Don't piss me off today Rosie, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies." He snarls before walking over to his bag and shouldering it. "Same time tomorrow?" he continues in a menacing voice, eyes directed at the floor. My heart pounder harder against my chest, hope filling me that maybe he'd gone to close the door and a repeat was about to begin, but that was quickly diminished as I realised he was about to exit.

I didn't know whether it was because any sparks created were extinguished or because our banter was getting cut short but I was really hurt that he was leaving. I could already feel the nonexistent cool breeze circling around me, licking at my sweaty skin and leaving a dull ache in my speedy heart.

"I have to stand Guard tomorrow for most of the day, we can do it same time the following day." I hated that I sounded pathetic and weak and I absolutely reviled that I had lied to him straight in the eye. I had the afternoon off because I had Graveyard duty tonight, finishing up just as the sun hits the earth's surface.

But I was too eager to come to our training sessions and too fucking desperate to hold him again. Not seeing him for a day will either cool me off or make the heart fonder. I don't think I could handle one more drop of rejection.

"I hate you Rose." He remarks in anger before walking out the door, his sweaty red tank top clinging to his body.

I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to reign in my emotions of hurt. Why did he have to say that as his parting words? All the time? It literally made my heart seize, clenching at it so tightly that I fell to my knees, gasping for air that didn't want to enter me with stinging eyes.

Why did it hurt so much? Why couldn't I just brush it off like he does and forget about the stupid hook up? How did I let myself fall so heavily in lust? What was it going to take to fucking erase him from my mind, rid myself of the memory of that foolish kiss? When the hell was I going to pull my head out of my ass and be done with this?

"So many questions…" I whispered breathlessly, trying to ease the tremendous pain in my heart. "No fucking answers!"

"Rose!" I recognised that voice anywhere, so angelic and smooth that it caught me off guard to hear it at this time of the day.

"Lissa? Hey." I respond, turning to her before glaring, Guardian Stone, Mathews and Powers also caught off guard by her sudden appearance but bowed immediately. "What the hell are you doing awake at this time of the day? And why are you out here? This close to the gate without any guardians?" My eyes squinted as I pointed to the sun that suggested it was about 3 in the afternoon human time.

"Strigoi are not going to come and get me at this time of the day Rose." She smiled. Her black umbrella was big enough that the suns' rays didn't lick at her skin but that still made me feel uncomfortable and slightly paranoid that she might drop with exhaustion at any point.

"Michael," I addressed Guardian Mathews, the oldest of us four. "I'm just going to escort her Majesty back to her room."

Guardian Stone and Powers had since turned back to their duties but mumbled their polite farewells and a bow as I walked over to Lissa, Michael acknowledging my order before leaning forward to bow at Lissa.

"I'm never going to get used to the whole bowing, respectful things." Lissa sighed once we were out of earshot.

"You will but before we get into another argument about that, seriously, what the hell are you doing out this time of night?" Lissa snaked her arm through mine and gave me a smile.

"I couldn't sleep," She nods her head as if that were proof. "So I decided to go for a walk. Christian's so exhausted that he didn't even hear me go! You're working him too hard Rose." She scolds lightly.

_Christian!_ I mentally growl because even though he hadn't left my mind, he hadn't been the only thing I was thinking about. Now that she had mentioned his name, I had to urge to pull my arm free of hers and chastise her for leaving him _alone_ in bed. His black hair materialised first, then his pale skin and nose then his beautiful crystal blues eyes that were dancing with fire. _Ok, now you're hallucinating Hathaway? This is getting boring… and fast!_

"Well if he wants to be the best, he's gotta put in the hours and strength." I say somewhat breathlessly.

Lissa nods in understanding. "I know."

"What are you thinking?" I murmured after a few moments of silence.

She had the audacity to smirk at me, eyes sparkling with mischief that made me that much more desperate to have the bond. "Wouldn't you like to know!"

I roll my eyes at her with a smile even though the comment irritates me. You'd think after months of being without it I'd be used to it by now but the emptiness where the bond was reserved for wasn't holing up therefore didn't make me feel complete. Though I did it before and during the time I had the bond, I didn't particularly like that I had to treat her like every other person and study her to know what she might actually be feeling or thinking.

"Christian's taking me out on a date tomorrow night!" She squealed excitedly and bounced on her feet.

Two things happened with that declaration; one, I felt my jealousy skyrocket so high in me that I did actually jerk my arm out of hers and stumbled. And two; I just realised that even though Lissa was Queen, she was still nineteen. Even though she'd done her part extremely well, providing appropriate guidance and shown with wisdom and maturity decades past her age, she was still a teenager who got excited over things like this.

I let her have her happiness even though my envy wanted her to shut the fuck up and go jump. I even plastered a smile on my face just to show her that I was _happy_ for her.

"It's been so long since we've been on a date!" she whisper-yelled longingly before a blush suddenly invaded her cheeks. "Maybe… he'll make love to –"

"Too much information!" I held my hand up, a nausea feeling sinking within me so heavily that I held my hand to my stomach. "I don't need to know that Pyro is going to be fucking you like a rabbit!" I manage out and am surprised that I even sound teasing. _Oh! How I wish that were me…_

Her blush deepened and she gasped, eyes wide and mouth in an 'O' before a hand covers it. "ROSE!" she squeaks.

I laugh even though it's forced before throwing an arm over her shoulders and pulling her to me. "You really should be used to how I talk by now."

"Then you should be used to my blush and shock." She retorts with her blush still deepening. "Anyways, we're planning on going off the Court grounds and to a beautiful restaurant where he took me on one our first dates…"

I zoned out of her speech… well my heart had risen from my chest and was beating loudly in my ears preventing anything else to be heard. Christian and Lissa were going on a date… and I had to be there and witness it all because she was going off grounds; see the love pass through between there eyes… see the innocent touches that held so much affection… feel the love they would hold for each other… hear the tender endearments whispered to each other.

I had fought for nearly two weeks, trying to keep my emotions in check and my hands from reaching out and sliding over his like _that_ time. Could I really go through with the torture? Even though he would be with another, feeling his presence, his form filling my eyesight and hearing his voice would be worth it. But Dimitri would be there too! He knew me too well – he might as well be a god damn mind reader!

"… question!" she practically sang.

"Definitely!" I agree even though I have no idea what she said but it seemed like the right thing to say with how excited she was. That sick feeling was creeping back into me, squeezing my contents before throwing it around my gut, threatening to make me drop to my knees and heave up my dinner. I couldn't believe that I was literally sick with jealousy.

"Are you ok Rose? Not only do you look a little green, your aura's so dark with…" she raised her eyebrow as before she whispered "envy."

_Fuck!_ I thought as I tried to think of a valid reason but I hadn't heard a word she'd said or what I'd agreed to. "Ah… I guess I'm thinking of Dimitri doing that?" I question, praying to God that it flowed with her conversation.

"I thought you didn't want to get married?" she asked with the other eyebrow raising.

_She thinks Christian is going to pop the question…_

"Dimitri's different." I respond easily with a shrug. I was acting too casual for my liking but I was glad my mind was switched on; my heart had fallen to my stomach and my legs felt suddenly too heavy to move. Christian could read me as easily as I could read him but his surprises were nearly as good as the way that he can set a moving target on safe fire and he was an expert at that… what would seeing the man I'm currently lusting after –10 fucking days now might I add – do to my seemingly fragile heart? _Argh! When did I get so pathetic?_

"I know…" she laughs then, all her worries put aside as an amused but curious expression appeared on her face. "Imagine if you two could have kids… they'd be the most lethal things walking with a strong dose of your recklessness and his responsible nature. Haha!" she laughs and gives the umbrella handle a little twirl.

"Lissa… those two don't really go together." I pointed out even though I wanted to pull my hair out that Christian could very well propose to Lissa. The pair were obviously crazy about each other so maybe Christian only used me because Lissa was too busy that day… she did sound physically deprived…

The thought seemed to stamp on my already bruised heart.

"Just saying Rose." She nods.

The huge Thrown Room comes into view and I can't help but to glance around and check for danger. I was still confused as to why Lissa was walking around the grounds in broad daylight, an air around her filled with delirious happiness that it reminded me of that stupid romance move _Titanic_ where she's standing at the very front of the boat with her arms stretched out and what's-his-name holding her.

"I'll talk about your weird 'night' walk tomorrow. Go straight to bed." I order with a pointed finger making me feel like I'm scolding a 5 year old for taking the cookie out of its jar.

Lissa pouts at me as we reach the Thrown Room. "Really Rose?"

I nod sharply, anger filling me because the only reason I'm giving her attitude is because I'm jealous that she gets to lay in Christian's arms, against _his_ body, gets to feel _his_ warmth. "Please Lissa, what you've done is really stupid, no matter that the sun is out. Anything could've happened." And then the sudden realisation struck me that she really was alone. With no one to protect her. At all. "Where the fuck is Guardian Perez and Breeze?"

New anger, welcoming anger filled me because Juan and Chelsea were part of the elite Guardians for the Queen meaning that they were supposed to be standing outside her fucking door until she arose!

"Don't get angry at them!" Lissa said quickly, his eyes filling with guilt.

"What did you do?" I nearly growl because the pair of them were going to get their asses kicked! How long and hard though? Well that was depending on her answer. I didn't wait for her answer however; I just stormed up to the door and pushed it open.

"Rose!" Lissa trailed behind me, her footsteps quick to keep up with me and her breathing becoming short with the energy she needed. "They didn't do anything wrong!"

I ignored her, continuing through the huge Thrown Room and to the doors at the rear where Lissa's room was. Despite the fact that I was feeling negative emotions towards her, I waited until she caught up before pressing her to my back, instinct kicking in.

Juan was an exceptional fighter and knew very well how to play the game; his mind was just that deadly too. Chelsea Breeze, a 25 years old Australian Guardian, had nearly double the amount of Molinja marks as me, her experience amazing and had a cautious mind that fooled anyone that she came across. Neither of the two would go down without a fight and most definitely not to Lissa.

I shook my head when Lissa went to protest, putting my hand up with such finality that she sighed in defeat and stayed close to me. Turning down the few halls to Lissa's room, I was knocked breathless when both Guardian Perez and Breeze came into view, their bodies still and slumped on the floor and wall.

With speed that only grew quicker with practice, I withdrew my stake before pushing Lissa to the wall, my eyes raking the whole surface around us for any signs of struggle, blood or damage. Another zen lesson Dimitri taught me was '_Never Get Cornered_', that was pretty much the situation now. If Strigoi were the reason for my fellow Guardians unconsciousness, they could easily come from both end of the halls and I would be fairly screwed.

"They're sleeping." Lissa whispered as she tried to wriggle away from the wall and my back.

"What?" I hissed, my eyes zooming in on their chests only to see that they were rising and falling steadily with every breath they inhaled.

Anger soared through me again and I stormed to the pair, kicking Juan in the leg hard causing him to jerk awake and spring to his feet, stake in hand before he fell into the wall and a pained cry filling the hall. Chelsea did the same thing.

"Both of you want to explain to me why the FUCK YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE JOB?" I yelled with such malice that I wanted to hit them.

The pair looked at each other, such confusion and shock mixed with pain that I instantly knew what happened.

I spun around on my heel whilst putting my stake away because there wasn't any danger, Lissa immediately taking a step back from me as she tried to hide the fear behind innocence.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I had just opened my mouth to ask that exact question to Lissa when that hypnotising voice made me gap like a fish, his intoxicating scent nearly making me high and feel all gooey inside. "Really Hathaway? People are sleeping!"

I spun back around and twisted my face into a glare that became ridiculously hard to maintain when he was standing in nothing but a pair of black silky boxers. I could feel my resolve slipping, his icy eyes daring me to let my flickering brown ones to glance down where I could look at what I was feeling 10 days ago.

"Then go back to sleep Ozera!" I growled, the anger still controlling me even though lust was very seductively creeping up.

"I can't with you yapping like a fucking poodle!"

"Then go and hide your scrawny body behind a fucking shirt and stand around and watch the show!" He didn't have a scrawny body. He had muscles in exactly the same places as Dimitri's just not as big… _I could totally have a new appreciation for leaner bodies…_

"It's 4.17 in the morning Rose! Fuck off!"

It was bad enough that he had to continuously tell me he hated me but to hear him tell me to leave his presence made me breathless and weak. It hurt so much that tears began to prickle at my eyes and any lust that consumed me was immediately stamped out. This was worse then Dimitri turning me down… even when he told me 'love fades, mine has'.

But I wasn't about to let anyone, especially Christian, see me cry. Lissa had seen too many of my tears and I wouldn't be surprised if Christian had too but they weren't going to see anymore. Ever.

I pointedly ignored him before turning to Juan and Chelsea, both still looking slightly confused with a near gone glassy stare. "I need to speak to Queen Vasilisa privately, please excuse us."

The pair nodded before taking a step towards us. "No!" Lissa quickly voiced. "Let's go in my room." Her fear was still evident but she grabbed my arm anyway and pulled me to the room and closer to the bare-chested Christian Ozera.

"What the hell were you thinking Lissa?" I snapped as soon as the door closed, my fire completely diminished due to the closeness of Christian. "You compelled them?"

"What?" Christian's voice held a tinge of disbelief.

"I wanted… wanted to be alone…" She responded as I turned my back on Christian. Though my anger was gone, my hurt was still strong; I wasn't going to let him hurt me more.

"You don't have that choice Lissa!" I scolded her. "Being alone was something you gave up when you became Queen! Especially since there are only two of you left!"

Lissa's eyes filled with water, her body becoming tense and her mouth falling open.

"What you did was really stupid Lissa!" I continued, trying to drill this into her head. Best friend came before any royal blood within her and if I lost her, I knew I would forever be at fault. "Do you understand that? Do you get that the closest you're ever going to get to being alone is in here?"

"Yes!"

"Do you know that there's only you and Jill left of the Dragomirs'?"

"Of course! How could I forget?" She said with an offensive tone.

"So do realise that there are vampires that don't take a liking to you like most others do?"

Her gasp echoed around us as the tears finally broke their barricade, sliding quickly down her flushed cheeks. It hurt me to say these things, to make her so upset but she was too important to me, to everyone for something as foolish as this to be allowed.

"Get out!" Christian snapped from behind me. I could feel his body heat press header into my body with every step he took, his presence too strong to be forgotten or ignored.

"No Christian! Lissa is my Moroi, my responsibility." I hiss back, refusing to look at any part of him.

"Then you've overstepped the boundaries of a Guardian's duty. Get. Out." That familiar self hatred filled me because as soon as his long fingers wrapped around my wrist and turned me to face him, my body hummed with delightful tingles, only where our skin met was it ablaze. That stupid inkling of hope that he would push me to the wall and attack with his lips tripled in size, my panties gathering some anticipated juice as his hands would roam all over me.

"No Christian… she's right." Lissa whispered as I finally met Christian's gaze. I wish I hadn't; the blue fire was dancing magnificently in them. "I shouldn't have left without them…"

I knew that as soon as his eyes looked away from mine so easily that he didn't feel anything for me; I seemed to fight to tear mine away from his. His fingers untwisted their tight hold on my wrist, dropping away quickly as if I'd burnt him and preventing me from feeling that amazing fire and leaving me buzzing with lust.

"Why did you compel them babe?" Christian had dropped his anger, his verbal sound filled with concern and so much unadulterated love that I quietly whimpered.

"I just wanted to be alone… I didn't want them near me… I just needed time to myself." She whispered between sobs.

I waited for guilt to swarm within me for making her like this but none came; I was too caught up in the fading tingles. I wanted to just brush myself against Christian to revive them but he'd stepped away and wasn't at arms reach so it would be too obvious.

"Look, I've got to get back to work," I needed to get out of here. If I wasn't going to feel an ounce of guilt for my behaviour or even a bit of sympathy for my friend then I wasn't going to allow myself being to Christian's presence where I could feel a sick pleasure from it. "Do not ever use compulsion on your Guardians ever again Lissa. We're here to protect you and if you don't let us do that, who knows what could happen to you."

With a brief longing glance at Christian, I turned my back on the two as Lissa's sobs became louder in my wake.

"Don't leave her side," I said once the door was closed, Juan and Chelsea standing straight and on guard near the door's hinges. "But do not look her in the eye."

"What?" Juan questioned, his eyes meeting mine.

"Just trust me on that one. Look at her face or something but do not maintain eye contact." I didn't explain further figuring that the use of compulsion could stay a secret for now.

With a sigh, I finally left them to their posts, making my way through the halls and back to the main entrance to the Court grounds where I would finish up in a few minutes anyway.

I couldn't concentrate, the need to turn around and being close to Christian again was becoming heavy, tugging at my heart and make me breathless. Every step seemed to use too much energy, every blink of the eyes made them sting with tears and my lungs felt like it had been blanket with a wet cloth, suffocating them.

"Fuck!" I whispered angrily, the tears finally building enough to slip past my eyelid and down my heated cheek, cooling it.

How do you get over lust? How do you overcome the feelings you held for someone that you saw on a daily basis? Someone who was your best friend's boyfriend?

I didn't sense him even though my breathing seemed to come easier and my heart didn't tug backwards anymore. All I felt was the tingles before the fire began right where he touched, my shoulder feeling the weight of his hand. He spun me around, his eyes with that excited fire looking out of place against his blank expression. He released his hold on my shoulder and grabbed my wrist before pulling me back the way we came.

I didn't say a word, that underlying hope I had was building with every second his hold stayed on me.

With a twist of a door knob and a push of the wooden door, we pulled me inside before stopping causing me to bump right into his clad cover back and tight butt. Again, I whimpered, the feelings of need and lust filling me to the brink that my hands shook when I moved them to his waist.

"Christian…" I whispered, too scared that he was going to push me away.

He finally turned around after sighing so I tilted my head up a bit, his height making the tip of my head reach the top of his neck. In the small light that was illuminated by the hall, I could see his face was now twisted into defeat but a small curve of his lips made the difference.

This was it… he was going to kiss me! The eagerness to feel his lips against mine was so high that I licked them repeatedly because they felt too dry. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and palms become sweaty, his stare igniting that within me.

"I tried to make you hate me…" he whispered finally, his hot breath fanning my forehead and nose. He'd long since released any physical hold me but the mere sound of his voice, so vulnerable yet caressing had me clinging to him for dear life.

"When hell freezes over… maybe…" I whisper, hardening my grip on his hips.

"I hate you with everything I am but I need you just as much." With the same words vocalised like the last time we did this, he closed the door with my body, slamming me into it before finally, _finally_ kissing me.

**Hey Readers!**

**I'm thinking of only having the story in Rose's POV but if you'd like someone else, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Thanks for reading – please leave your comments.**


	4. Chapter 4: In Lust

**Fuck! Damn you guys are fucking amazing with your reviews/alerts/favourites… and I repay you guys by taking forever with an update. Thank you to two of the reviewers who have taken the time to PM and tell me to get my ass into gear… I hate disappointing people and I'm extremely sorry that I have done so. There really is no excuse for reason for the lack of a new chapter but a couple of things have slowed the process;**

**I have confronted an author on here, very suspicious of plagiarism. I understand that there are Christian x Rose stories out there where cheating is the main plot of a story but the way that this other story is written is just too much like **_**Sync**_**. Not a lot I could do about it so I thought I'd wait to see where that story was headed to… That story hasn't been updated for a while either.**

**Though my sex life is very active at the moment, for some reason, putting it in words has been a struggle. When it comes to sex, I try and give vivid detail… If I'm gonna do a sex scene, I'm gonna do it right. I've always been like this and will always be like this. I have no idea why my muse failed me.**

**Please enjoy and I hope that everyone gets as hot as I did writing it **

**Chapter 4: In Lust**

* * *

Rose's P.O.V

I officially believe there is a God and he resides in heaven; I could feel it. Christian's tongue massaging mine had so much arousal soaring through my gut that I tightened my hold on him in fear I'd fall… or have an orgasm. His hands slid beneath my uniform, grazing my stomach with gentleness that didn't go with his forceful lips that would be swollen soon. With another blissful sigh, I let all thoughts of anything and anyone go, let my mind and body focus solely on the man before me that had hundreds of butterflies fluttering within me.

"Rose…" he murmured breathlessly when he pulled away before his mouth placed open mouth kisses to my right cheek then heading to my jaw. I moaned again as he reached at the conjunction where my neck began, my hands clinging to him tighter as his erection poked at my stomach. His tongue slid across my skin and I gasped quietly, squeezing my eyes together to will my orgasm from consuming me; I was not going to cum when he hadn't even touched down there!

His hands slid to my chest, breezing over my bra clad breast before giving my harden nipples a pinch. I moaned again then loosened my hold on him and slid my hand to his cock, the cotton material of his sweats stretching to accommodate his straining hard on. As soon as my fingers touched it, he stopped his ministrations and hissed. The noise pushed me further, more lust fuelling me to please him so I wrapped my fingers around him causing him to pant against me and jerk his hips further into my stomach.

It was all I needed; the frantic need to feel all of him quickly never left but it had lessened, our movement and contact becoming slowed to a lover's touch. But now, I needed to grip his member and slide my hand up and down it. I wasn't a fan of the whole sucking cock thing but the taste of his mouth was divine, would he taste as good down there too?

Christian's rough hands picked up speed too, pulling out from my shirt only to unbutton it and slide it hastily off my shoulders. With talented fingers I never knew he had, my bra was atop my discarded shirt and they squeezed at my tits, pebbling them impossibly harder as he found my lips again.

With eager hands, my own pulled the waist band down his butt and as gently as possible in my desperate state passed his harden member, his dick slapping against my stomach when freed. The size of him as my hand cupped it without any obstacles made me moan in his mouth and the image of him bending me over and slamming into me from behind made me lift my body, the need to feel him inside me so heavy that I refrained from pushing him to the floor and sinking onto him.

"I haven't got a condom…" he said on my lips, his breath filling my mouth.

_Condom._ I was so used to having sex with Dimitri, the thought of using the rubber protection never crossed my mind. I froze momentarily, the disappointment sinking within me before I could come to terms that it didn't matter. So what if he didn't have protection? Having him here, touching, holding and kissing me would be fine.

_Whoa! That isn't a __**lustful**__ thought Rose… that's heading into dangerous __**love**__ waters!_

"What are we going Christian?" I breathed as that voice inside me made me question my motives. We'd known each other for two fucking years and I'd never found him this attractive, never been in need to be touched by his skin; hell, Spokane resulted in him using some tongue action on me; I did not get turned on like right the fuck now! I'd been inside Lissa's head when they were going to have sex yet the arousal I was currently experiencing had never happened with him before. How is it that I now only saw Christian in a different light… what had changed?

"What?" he whispered, his hands on my skin coming to an abrupt halt, the heat of his touch so amazing and giving continuous life to the tingles. It was also preventing any coherent thoughts to be made therefore they needed to go.

"I'm so confused…" I murmured back, the only thing that seemed to make sense as I pushed his hands off me. I immediately felt the fire within me diminish and the tingles begin to fade; my body was screaming at the loss of contact. _Was I falling for him…?_

Christian sighed before a hand flew to his head, his fingers brushing roughly back-and-forth within them. Already feeling empty with the touch gone, I began to ache because the electric blue of his eyes seemed to look less bright and his face was scrunched up in what look like frustration. _I did that to him._

"I don't know what we're doing." He spoke after a long moment of dreadful silence. My mind was screaming at me like my body just was, demanding I reach my fingers out and flattened the skin on his forehead which had turned to a frown. "I don't know where this need to touch you came from… damn it I'm supposed to be proposing to Lissa tomorrow!" I think he was talking to himself because he turned completely away from me, more jumbled words filling the silent room that I didn't… couldn't grasp.

Lissa was right, he's going to propose. Anything I was feeling earlier, from the jealousy to the horniness, returned with a vengeance, ten times stronger. My heart that had already fallen had found the strength to climb up and beat stronger again when he had pulled me here… but now it had shattered before falling. Tears filled my eyes and I whimpered at the sensation, any earlier determination to prevent tears from being free had gone and I no longer had the strength to stand, no matter that the door was keeping me up right.

I slid down the door, my bare back barely feeling the vanished wood before finally reaching the carpeted floor. I pulled my knees to my chest and let my head fall to them; mental images of what Lissa and Dimitri would look like and feel if they ever found out about this. To think that because of my selfish needs to have Christian, Lissa's future as a mother could be jeopardised therefore limiting the Dragomir for much longer… hell Christian's life would probably never be defended by Dimitri against Strigoi and I knew for certain that I would no longer be Lissa's Guardian.

I had, since our friendship began, wanted to be Lissa's Guardian. I had fought, sacrificed, screamed and begged to make it where I currently was… could I give it up for Christian? Could taking one of the few things Lissa loves so passionately be worth it? Christian had just said that was going to ask for Lissa's hand so his love for her obviously ran deep so what was this to him? Was he just using me?

"I don't know where these feelings for you have come from Rose… but I can't ignore them anymore." I didn't look up from where his weak voice had come from but I knew he was now facing me because it had rung out clearly. I remained still, my heavy breathing and sobs the only audible things I could hear, my tears so heavy that they slid down my throat and over my naked chest before either getting squished where my legs were pressed to me or absorbed by the material of my slacks. I felt so ashamed and weak by the scenarios created by me that I didn't even process what he'd said.

"It was 57 days ago; you'd just had a big sparring match with Guardian Breeze that had lasted nearly 2 hours." There was a hint of amusement laced with his croaky voice. Sucking in a deep breath to try and calm myself, I finally looked up at him because the need to hear his voice felt like my life jacket as I continued further down shit creek. I could barely make out his figure but I knew he'd be able to see me more easily, that and I knew I would've stumbled over the box that he stepped over easily. Closing the distance between us, he sat beside me, his hard side body pressed to my softer one. "Neither of you would go down… and both of you walked out with blood and bruises."

"Yeah, Chels has to be the toughest I'd had… and we couldn't walk away until one of us was 'dead'." Despite my negative emotions and sore heart, I smiled at the memory. Chelsea was just as stubborn as me so that's why we both had numerous bruises and cuts covering our bodies, the desperate need and the everlasting adrenaline spurring us both on until she'd sprung a surprising leg sweep on me after I'd knock her down and she got the pin. "But what has that got to do with anything?"

"That was the day I saw you differently…" he whispered so quietly I nearly missed it. "I didn't understand because I'd seen you physically broken before… but all sweaty? Blood staining your skin and a broken nose? Fucked up my image of you…"

I remember Lissa, Guardians' Hassy, Pitu, Richards and Rider all flanking her racing to our side, her face switching between scowling and worrying over us for doing such damage to each other. Word had gotten to her that two of her Guardians were literally fighting so hard that the blue gym mats were smeared here and there with either blood, sweat or both. She was livid when she found out it was just a spar, refusing to heal us even though we insisted we didn't deserve it. I also remember walking away with a sheepish grin on my swollen face then Christian telling on me.

"I felt no disgust… no anger for making Lissa upset or happiness that you'd just gotten your ass handed to you." He continued quietly only this time he was looking at me, the corner of my eyesight making me see a spark in those icy eyes. "I just think I was in awe." When I refused to meet is eyes, he tilted my head up, his fingers igniting flames on my chin and making my now non-existent tingles spring to life… all with such a simple touch. "At first, I thought it was because you were still walking after Guardian Breeze was through with you, because, let's face it; she's an amazing Guardian and I actually feel sorry for any Strigoi that crosses her path." He let a smile shape his lips, his eyes widening briefly as he mused to himself. I instantly, and fucking stupidly, felt jealous because even though she was 5 years my senior, had battle scars that were somewhat visible on her face, she was still beautiful with her brown skin, light brown eyes and shoulder length hair that she always had in either two braids shaping her round face or a high ponytail.

"You were saying?" I nearly growled, demanding he get back to telling me how he felt towards me.

A lop sided grin curves his lips and his eyes lighten in further amusement, no doubt hearing the jealousy. "I just don't know… but I want you Rose."

_I hate cocky people!_ I mentally rolled my eyes before processing what he'd said. He was right, it wasn't out of the ordinary to see me at my worst, with blood stained or sweat soaked clothes and dirt layering my skin, it was pretty normal for a Guardian but how was that the changing point for Christian? He didn't have standards, just as long as he was treated as an equal and he had a positive attitude to dhampirs…

I sighed because there were so many questions buzzing in my head and with me emotionally exhausted, I didn't have the strength to sort through them. Closing my eyes and inhaling some air to try and vanish any thoughts, I let the fact that Christian was sitting next to me take over; his autumn smell mixed with spice was unique and refreshing as my body tingled pleasantly.

"Don't you love Lissa?" I whispered, too afraid to speak any louder because I knew it with croak.

"Of course I do…" He responded immediately. He snaked his arm around my neck and rested it on my shoulder, pulling me close and igniting me within. I was hypnotised but the feel of him and even voiced that sigh that hopefully let him know that I was happy in his arms.

"And I love Dimitri… we shouldn't do this…" Despite my words, I snuggled into his side further and rested a hand to his thigh before closing my eyes again. My emotions were raging and winning the battle to my questions so I sat in dread, the end of whatever Christian and I were quite possibly coming to an end. I felt sad and fearful with the undertone of lust still there; I was still half naked after all.

"Is that what you want?" He was still speaking softly so I struggled to pick up any emotions in his voice.

I let the silence settle around us, the air buzzing with anticipating electricity that I subconsciously clung to Christian tighter. Did I want to give him up? No. Did I want Lissa to have Christian all to herself? Hell no! Could I put my bra and shirt back on, open the door and walk back to the main gates and continue on like nothing happened? Definitely not. Would our training continue even though that lessened the chance of getting over Christian? Maybe.

Sigh.

"Sex isn't the same with Dimitri." I whispered, the need to fill the silence so thick. "After the first time we… you know… we had sex for hours and I couldn't bring myself to feel right, to feel disgusted. I hate that I feel wrong in his arms, cold against his chest and like I'm cheating on you." Tears pool in my eyes again; Dimitri's hurt face looming to the forefront of my mind. "What have you done to me Christian?"

He gushed out air, the heated wind blowing in my hair as his chest bounced slightly with a chuckle. Once again, he lifted my chin up so that I could look into his eyes; electric blue eyes that held an emotion I couldn't place but had seen before. He crushed his lips to mine, greedily pulling my lip in between his, sucking them with slight pressure as he pulled me to his lap so I was straddling him. He limp cock came back to life, straining again against his track pants and my slacks as his hands cupped my ass and pushed me down, the knob of him slamming into my clit.

All thoughts had been wiped from my head and my lust built for him in the actions of one hand getting tangled in his hair whilst the other held his cheek in affection. I grinded against him, my nipples hardening against his bare chest as we moaned into each others mouth, more friction needed to soothe the needy throb. With the lack of a condom, I'm glad we still had enough sense to keep our lower body parts covered because I knew that I would practically rape him to feel his erection wrapped in my walls if I saw it again.

With soaked panties that became wetter when his fingers grabbed my nipple, I pushed harder on his cock causing him to break our steamy kiss and throw his head back, a moan so husky leaving his lips that that alone had me voicing my own.

"Christian…" A breathless hiss filling the air that had my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

Hold on my ass forgotten, his hand snaked to the front of my pants where he undid my button and fly and slipped his hand into my panties and a finger brushed against my clit. Fire was now spreading throughout my body as his lips wrapped around my nipple that wasn't being pinched by his hand, the coil within me tightening as his fingers found my opening.

"Don't break eye contact." His husky order against my skin made my gasp quickly but I did what I was told as he looked up at me. Two fingers slid with a force into my cunt, easily with my arousal so strong that the sudden invasion was merely thought of.

I moaned loudly into the air, his teeth bitting my nipple with slight pressure that I couldn't help another moan leave me as my hand gripped tightly at his hair. "Shit! Oh baby!"

My hips had stopped the grinding as I let the feelings of bliss take over me, my orgasm building quicker as another finger joined the other two. His eyes had darkened and danced with passion, so much lust within them that the sudden need to please him became top priority. His neck looked so inviting and I knew that he had a secret pleasure spot waiting to be discovered but he seemed to sense my sudden interest that he growled at me, the throaty noise tightening the coil further and snapping my vision back to him.

"Look. At. Me." He demanded again, his fingers working furiously in my cunt. He stops all movement on my tits, the nipple that occupied his mouth was wet and attracting the cool air and making it peak almost painfully.

I barely nodded as a thumb found my clit, putting pressure on it before he began a circular motion. The noises I made as he fingered me seemed to be fuel for him because he pumped harder, hitting that G-spot that I gasped before I began grinding again. Despite the need to squeeze my eyes shut in pleasure, they never left his as I lifted myself so that he could thrust me easier, the coil in me so close to releasing my orgasm.

"Chris!" I moaned, his fingers hitting that spongy spot more repetitively and accurately that the need to close my eyes and experience it without seeing anything was straining. "I'm… so close!"

His eyes sparkled and his lips curved upwards as the speed of his thrust quickened, my walls tightening around them and seizing my breathing. I subconsciously realised that he was happy that he was bringing me such personal and intimate pleasure, something I only reserved for Dimitri. That look, that hopeful expression brought me over the edge, making me cry out, dig my blunt nails into him and milk his fingers as my body shuddered with the release.

"Fuck Rose!" He whispered, his fingers never stopping as I rode out my orgasm. _I never knew fingers could bring me so much pleasure!_

With a relieved sigh, I smiled at Christian. He didn't return it, instead he broke our eye contact as me removed his hand from my pants. Bringing them to his lips, I didn't know whether to feel embarrassed with how much of my cum was on there or turned on again as he wrapped his lips around them. It was something I hadn't ever seen before; sure, Dimitri has used his fingers and had given me oral but I don't think I've even seen my sperm.

Once clean, his hands drifted behind me where his searing touch brought me forward, my face rest on his bare chest as he held me close. _Heaven._

"I can't fight it anymore, not that I put much of an effort…" he whispered, his lips moving on my hair, tickling my scalp before he inhaled deeply. "But I want you."

I sighed because the only thing stopping us were our current relationships, very serious, life changing relationships. My duty of being a Guardian will be tossed out the window whilst Dimitri would most like disown his charge, honour or not. I wasn't going for denial, I knew I meant the world to him; having his world ripped away from him by his very charge? That had 'FUCKED UP' written all over it.

"Christian… I don't think we should continue this…" I whispered even though, once again, I held on tighter to him, like he would disappear. His chest that was falling and rising smoothly with his breaths, quickened, my head moving with it as that _thump, thump, thump_ of his heart beat sped up too. "Lissa and Dimitri don't deserve this… after everything they've been through."

It was hard, God it was so fucking difficult to undo the hold I had on him, to lift my head from his chest and move away from him. I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes as a feeling of longing and emptiness began to trickle in me, even if it's only been a couple of weeks.

"What about us Rose?" I didn't miss the anger in his voice, or the feel of his hands brushing my arms as his fingers, _those_ fingers tried to wrap around them. "We always put them first, it's always about Dimitri and Lissa. Don't we deserve to be put first sometime too?"

Pulling free of his firm hold, my hands searched the ground for my bra and shirt, torn between the need to make him happy or be angry at him for suggesting such a thing. Lissa had always come first except for that one time I'd put Dimitri first because they needed it, they deserved it. My tears, no matter how hard I tried to blink them away, broke the barrier and began to cascade down over my eyelids and down my heated cheeks. _I've never cried so much in my life!_

"They _always_ come first Rose." Christian now stood to, his anger getting the best of him. "Me and you, we always came second. Why can't you be selfish for once and be happy?"

"I have been selfish Christian!" I snapped back weakly as I clasped the clips of my bra back in place. "And I am _happy_!"

Christian sighed as I slid my shirt back on, my hands shaking badly as I tried to button it up. "Yes, I can see that." He muttered sarcastically.

Frustrated, I dropped my hands and spun around to face him; I didn't expect him to be so close, my nose mere inches from his chest and his heavy breath fanning my hair crown and forehead; it made me forget speech and become overwhelmed.

"I can see that you want me Rose." He whispered, his eyes taking on that neutral icy blue colour as his hands found my shirt. Again, that need to make him happy filled me as he unbuttoned my shirt, his hands brushing against my skin briefly… before he buttoned it up again. "You can't even fix your shirt right because you're so flustered."

_Argh!_ I thought as I became embarrassed, my cheeks burning as I looked down to see that he was right.

"I'll see you tonight to continue training." He whispered against my forehead after he had somewhat smoothed my hair down and when he had finished fixing my shirt.

I watched as he left the storeroom, the light slightly blinding as my eyes adjusted to it but I couldn't force my eyes away; I needed to watch Christian walk away even though it hurt. He had left me speechless, his words replaying themselves and my body was humming with his lingering touch. _"They always come first Rose."_

* * *

I hadn't even realised that I had hid in the storeroom for over an hour after dropping Lissa off, Guardian Richards finding me there as he went to relieve Guardian Breeze of her duties. I had made up a decent excuse, glad that Christian had fixed my shirt because I was still flustered and beyond confused when he came to me.

I now sat cross legged on my bed, watching as the sun disappeared beneath the Earth's surface, wet haired from my shower and in nothing but panties and a loose tank top that belonged to the man beside me. Dimitri was asleep, that golden glow I had always envisioned around him was long gone, the innocent face of a battered angel no longer making me breathless or feel like the luckiest girl in the world. His scent lingered on his shirt, invading once again and the smell of sex still hung in the air. I didn't see Dimitri as boyfriend material anymore.

As that thought bounced around my head, I hugged my legs to my chest, trying to even out my breathing and keep the tears at bay; I didn't need Dimitri waking up to me freaking out.

_What was Christian doing? Was he getting ready for the proposal? Was he nervous? Is he thinking about me? Why did he want to continue training with me when it was obvious that we had so much lust between each other?_ Question after question slithered through my head as I gained some control of my breathing, hugging my legs tighter to my body as I sighed.

* * *

Christian's P.O.V

Walking into the training room that Rose and I had occupied for the last couple of weeks, anticipation and amusement filled me. Rose was bent over in the middle of the room, ass in the air and arms stretched out with hands holding the tip of her sandshoes. She knew I was here, the slight movement of her head told me so but she didn't straighten up; instead so seemed to pull her body tighter to her legs, her flexibility impressive and ass jutting out just a tad bit more.

Dropping my bag beside the door and closing it, I never took my eyes off the black material of her tights, the fabric stretching easily. I loved her legs, so muscular and toned; I wanted to test out how tight she could hold on with them. Glancing down, I became aware that she was watching me as I glanced at her large breasts, two perfect tits that were nearly falling out of her red tank top. _So fucking sexy._

"I know." She smirked as if reading my mind before straightening up, the muscles in her legs adjusting to accommodate her standing position. She turned towards me, her left arm lifting over her head and the right coming to rest on her elbow to stretch her triceps, smirk still firmly in place and hip jutted out.

"Well it was hot." I reply casually as I move to stand before her, mimicking her moves.

"I was thinking we try something different." We had been sparing for the last 45 minutes, sweat dripping from our body and breath - well mine really – hard to catch as we stopped for a quick drink break.

"And what would that be?" I replied somewhat cautiously, the glint in her eye and slight smirk making me wonder what was in store.

"Your hips are slowing you down." She murmured with a flick of her hair and a lick of her lips. The sexual tension in the room had me repeatedly stumbling back, my body either too slow to react which meant I'd receive her vicious blows or I'd see what she was going to do and I'd move too fast and fall flat on my ass. She hadn't made it easy either; she was either constantly in a position that was a turn on or moving with seductive grace that I had to always do double takes using the mirror or from first hand view.

"What do you mean?" I say just as quietly, taking a sip from my water bottle to try and cool me down. We were past the stage where she had to touch me in order for me to understand what her moves meant, passed the innocent yet guilty touches that caused her breathing to quicken even so slightly or her dark eyes to hood over in lust. So what was she playing at?

She didn't answer verbally, instead moved towards me in that exotic walk she had been teasing me with, smirk now completely evident and eyes darker then I'd seen them before. She was a vixen I wanted to fuck against the wall, plain and simple.

"Your waist is un-coordinating your upper and lower body, it's making you stiff like you're second guessing yourself." She whispered when she stood right before me. My reaction was unstoppable; breathing hard, heart beating faster, eyes zooming in on her lips, twitching fingers that wanted nothing more then to touch, hold and feel her. Her eyes were hooded still, lust and something else swivelling around in them.

She reached out then, her hands grabbing at my waist and resting there, eyes meeting my own; I was breathless. She added pressure then began rotating my hips, eyes never leaving mine and her jaw dropping slightly so that her lips formed a small 'O' before her pink tongue slid out and moistened her lips; I was instantly hard.

"I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but your focus is all off today Christian," she whispered breathlessly; I was glad to have the same affect on her that she had on me. _Does she know what she is doing to me?_ My mind screamed and even that voice sounded husky and impatient. My cock was hard and brushing occasionally against her toned stomach even time she rotated my hips towards her, adding more fuel to my arousal. My hands twitched to touch her, my throat drying and my lips becoming increasingly lonely without the feel of hers; I wanted nothing more then to push her up against the wall and feel her pussy around my cock.

So I did. With a growl that I didn't even know had built, I had her hands off my waist and held in each of my hands, my body pushing hard against hers as I stepped forward before she clicked what I was doing and matched my steps. As I had her slammed against the wall, my lips smashed against hers roughly and my hands released her wrists only to find purchase beneath the sweaty material of her shirt. Unless she was screaming rape, I wasn't letting her go this time.

Though the mere feel of her silky skin had my quick moving hands hesitating to explore it more thoroughly, caress it lovingly, I needed to feel as much of my skin against hers as possible; the clothes needed to go. Her shirt off, the sports bra possibly laying on top of it, I grabbed quickly at her large breasts, something I had never felt because Moroi just weren't all that gifted when it came to their bodies. I loved that her lips no longer moved against mine, instead they stilled and her breathing and small moans were the only things I felt against my lips; I didn't realise I would feel pride swell in me that I could please her.

Her hands gripped at the hem of my own sweaty shirt and tugged up, separating our bodies and our lips before finally landing somewhere on the matted floor. My lands returned to her tits, rubbing, pinching and rolling between my fingers, her lips returning to mine with a passion that left me breathless. The kisses we created, they weren't sweet or gentle, their was nothing in it that made me think she had any feelings for me or wanted to take it slow; it was rough and hard, our noses constantly squished together because we were moving our heads so much, our teeth clashing together every now and then, our tongues thrashing and twisting.

It was a fight for dominance.

Or had the need for one another grown so much that there was simply too much lust consumed within?

The sudden coolness on my ass brought me back to reality, her hand now gripping with slightly pressure on my dick causing me to withdraw my month from hers and lay it heavily on her shoulder and breathe shallowly, a moan muffled by her tanned skin. My basketball shorts lay pooled at my feet and hands now holding Rose's hips tightly as her thumb rubbed at my knob, collecting the pre-cum before cupping my cock again and moving up and down. More raggedy breaths left me as I moved closer to her neck, that patch of skin I'd found earlier near her ear causing me to latch on with my lips, my subconscious screaming at me to be careful of my teeth. I wanted to savour this moment, the taste of her skin, the way my lips seemed to tingle from touching her, feeling my hands cup her head to bring her closer… just feeling her against me; but the need to fuck her brains out was too much.

"Christian…" she breathed before I could do what I wanted, her hand gripping a bit harder and causing me to let go of her neck because fuck did it feel good. Her voice though, lust filled and needy, filled with a tinge of pleasure was enough to remind me of my previous thought.

I pulled away and moved towards my duffle bag, remembering that I was prepared this time and had brought a condom. "Get naked. Now." I threw over my shoulder and glancing at the mirrors that lined the walls to make sure she was doing as I said.

As I reached my bag, I couldn't help the smirk that curved my lips when I heard the quickly shuffling of her steps and the barely audible thump of her shoes. I quickly kicked my own off before bending to dig for the foil wrapper that would ease my pent up sexual frustration but feel slightly annoying at the same time; I hated condoms.

I didn't hesitate to rip it off, rolling it on my hardened member as I walked back to her; no foreplay, this was just a fuck. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that._ I wasn't going to think of Lissa and I wasn't going to give her time to think of Dimitri, this was happening, right here, right now.

I could see Rose watching me, her lips hooded and lips in that 'O' form again, her naked body packed with toned curves and the indent of a six-pack on her stomach, a sheen of sweat layering her sunkissed skin; a confident Goddess.

As soon as she was in arm's reach, I pulled her to me, lifting her head to kiss her hard and push her back into the wall, lifting her up so that my cock was at the entrance of her pussy. I could feel how wet she was, how eagerly she wanted me as she wrapped her legs around her waist, kissing me with just as much force as I applied.

"Are you sure?" Rose pulled away a bit, just enough to voice those whispered words and rest her forehead against me.

My answer was in the response of pushing into her; her pussy had me clench my teeth together so they wouldn't sink into her tempting skin. Rose gasped before moaning quietly, nails digging into my skin and ankles locking tighter around my waist. Fuck was she tight, her walls squeezing around my cock nearly painful and making me still so that she could adjust.

Moments later, I pulled out quickly before easing back into her slowly, repeating this motion until she growled in frustration.

"Don't tease!" she hissed before she grinded against me; my eyes rolled to the back of my head at the movement.

With a slight nod after I caught my breath, I wrapped my hands around her thighs and lifted her higher, so much that her breasts were in reachable distance of my mouth. I watched her face though, watched in fascination how her eyes were hidden behind her squinted eyelids, her lips falling open with short breaths and moans slipping through them. I could feel her nipples, pebbled hard still brushing against my chest and nose, her sweaty skin smelling intoxicating.

"Today Ozera!" She hissed, causing me to chuckle before thrusting my hips back into her. She groaned and reached out for my ass, pulling my hips closer. "Stop teasing and fuck me!" she growled out impatiently.

I couldn't help the growl in return, and in one swift movement I was fully sheathed in her warmth. We moaned in unison at the feeling of being connected; I was in heaven.

"Ugh! Faster, Christian," She gasped out as I reached an easy pace, holding her thighs tight and grunting to her neck.

Though this position was doing wonders to both of us, I pulled out of her before pulling her to the mattered floor, laying her down somewhat gently in my lust induced haze and lifted her legs on my shoulders, pausing only briefly to see that glistering pussy that demanded my tongue's attention. _Next time!_

"Christian!" _Who knew Rose could be so whiny._

I couldn't help but to smirk at her before shoving my cock into her lower lips, again exhaling a pleasured sigh at feeling her wrapped around me. Her head flew back, mouth dropping open and a string of profanities added to the sound of our breathing and skin slapping, her hands clinging around my uppers arms as she moved as much as she could to meet my thrusts.

I was going to explode.

"Your so tight baby, so wet for me!" I barely whispered with lust and smugness, the dirty talk surprising me because I had _never_ done anything like that before.

"Fuuuck!" Rose's cry of pleasure was somewhat louder, her pussy clenching around my cock and her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head.

"You like that Rose?" For some reason, this piece of information shocked me further; dirty talk seemed like the most expected thing to come from Rose considering she had such a potty mouth.

I didn't dwell on it though because with one more thrust, she came undone… nearly snapping my dick off in the process.

I quickly followed, the condom catching all of my sperm as she continued to match my movements, the throes of passion nearly making her glow and make me cum again; she was so breathtakingly beautiful.

I collapsed on top of her, totally spent and sweaty. My breathing was ridiculously ragged and my heart slammed furiously in my chest, pounding against hers.

It was weird, the way that they seemed to clap together, our skin seemingly the only thing preventing them from meeting. What bothered me further though was that our chest seemed to be moving in sync too; I'd inhale while she exhaled, then she'd inhale and I'd exhale… our chest was always touching.

"Christian…" Rose's breath fanned against my neck, her lips sweeping gently across my collarbone and her hands now holding onto my hips.

I'd done it… I'd cheated on Lissa with her Guardian… her best friend. And I didn't feel an ounce of regret, self-loathing or guilt. It felt right, for me to be laying on top of Rose, completely smothered by my body… I felt at peace. _That_ feeling wasn't right.

It scared me so much that I jumped off her immediately, nearly tripping over her leg in the process. I guess I had convinced myself that if I finally had sex with Rose, my feelings would disappear with the lust.

Oh how I hated being wrong.

I couldn't help but to smile at the sight of her dancing brown eyes that were nearly hidden behind her hooded eyelids, her parted lips and haired matted slightly to her sweaty face; I felt somewhat proud that her chest was still struggling to regain her breathing, her legs looking heavy as that lazily stretched out on the floor. I had done that to her; my lips curved to a grin.

The deed was done but I was screwed even more so now; my feelings for Rose had only intensified instead of diminished.

"We're so fucked Christian!" Rose groaned as she sat up, taking the words right out of my mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you guys think of the naughty parts… I really think they suck and aren't up to my old standards so please advise so I can somehow wake my duurty muse up.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed**

**CMCE21**


End file.
